


Long Night

by OneDaySoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDaySoon/pseuds/OneDaySoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff!<br/>Aaron and Emily finish up a case together, but as one door closes, another opens...</p><p>Please leave feedback, I'm new!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

“Okay team, just a couple of items left at the local PD and then we’re done”. 

Hotch surveyed the tired, damp, faces surrounding him.

“On second thoughts, it will only take two of us, any volunteers?”

“I’ll help; after all I didn’t fall into a bog today”.

Hotch swallowed as Emily turned her megawatt smile onto the rest of the team, as they grumbled before heading back to the hotel. 

The case had been hard, made much worse by the weather, severe rains had turned many of the surrounding countryside into bog – which both JJ and Morgan had fallen into chasing after the unsub, and Reid less dramatically had tripped over his shoelaces into a puddle.

“You alright Hotch?” 

Emily’s concerned face swam into view.

“Yes, fine. Just need to – to finish the case.”

“Okay, no worries, let’s go”. 

She squeezed his arm before walking away. 

Hotch felt the heat for a long time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally done” Emily sighed, stretching her arms out over her head.

The paperwork had taken longer than expected, and it was now after 3 am.

Hotch tried to ignore the way her back arched.

The way her shirt rode up.

And the way her breasts pushed out.

The sliver of skin between her trousers and shirt beckoned to him. Hotch imagined kissing her there, kissing her lower, causing her back to arch - 

He averted his eyes before she caught him watching – _Jesus, he was like a teenage boy ___– he needed to get back to the hotel and fast, he could feel the tell-tale tightening in his trousers which wouldn’t be able to be hidden for very long.

“Ready to go?”

“Agh!” Hotch jumped, scattering papers off the desk, he hadn’t noticed her approach at all – _You’re slipping Hotchner ___.

“Sorry Hotch, I’ll help”.

They both got on their hands and knees, collecting the scattered papers. Hotch paused to watch Emily. Her trousers hugged her curves tight, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Hotch swallowed. Hard.

“See anything you like?”

Hotch blushed before straightening the papers and standing back up.

“I’m sorry Emily, that was unprofessional of me, however I don’t think that comment was appropriate. I –“

“Hotch I was talking about this”.

__He turned to see her holding out a magazine that he had knocked onto the floor. Taking it he blushed, nearly dropping it onto the floor again. It was a lingerie magazine; Hotch quickly tucked it under some files on the desk._ _

__“That’s not mine”._ _

__“I believe you, thousands wouldn’t”_ _

__The smirk that teased the corner of Emily’s mouth was infuriating. Hotch wanted to kiss it right off her face._ _

__Aware he was staring, he turned._ _

__“Let’s go, I don’t know about you, but I could use some sleep”._ _

__“That makes two of us” Emily stretched again._ _

Hotch busied himself collecting his things to avoid the temptation to stare again. This was _excruciating. ___

“Ready to go Hotch?”

“Yes, let’s get out of here”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 4 am by the time they got back to the hotel. The severe rain had flooded many of the roads, forcing them to take a more round-about route.

Stumbling into the foyer Hotch yawned, stopping short when a harried looking receptionist walked towards them, heels clicking across the floor. Emily grunted as she walked into him. Resting her head on his back she mumbled.

“What was that Emily?”

“Why have we stopped?” Her voice was muffled where her mouth was pressed against him.

_That mouth – ___

“I think we’re just about to find out”

_Pressed against him – ___

“Agents Hotchner and Prentiss?”

Emily stepped back and Hotch felt the loss of her immediately.

“Yes, that’s us” he replied.

“I’m sorry but the rooms you have been staying in have unfortunately flooded”

Hotch pressed his hands to his eyelids as Emily looked at the ceiling.

“It’s okay, we have moved you, and your belongings into another room, the only problem is” she smiled awkwardly, “it’s a double room”.

Hotch looked at Emily, who shrugged.

“I don’t care if you don’t” she yawned again “I just want to sleep”.

“Then lead on please” Hotch smiled at the woman, though his smile covered the turmoil inside.

He was sharing a room with Emily Prentiss.

____He may – Hotch twitched – be sharing a bed with Emily Prentiss._ _ _ _

____They got to their room and flung down their stuff immediately._ _ _ _

____“Do you want to shower first?” Hotch asked._ _ _ _

____“That, would be amazing” Emily sighed, grabbing a towel off the radiator and heading towards the bathroom door._ _ _ _

____“And Emily”_ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“I am sorry for my behaviour earlier, if you are uncomfortable sharing a room with me, I’m sure we could wake the others and have a swap around”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be silly Hotch, It’s after 4 in the morning, I don’t think anyone would appreciate being woken up right now”_ _ _ _

____“True, well I promise to be on my best behaviour, you don’t have to worry, I don’t bite”_ _ _ _

“Pity”

____Emily shut the door to the bathroom._ _ _ _

_Pity – ___

_____Hotch heard the shower start._ _ _ _ _

_What the hell did that mean? ___

______And Emily’s sigh of contentment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hotch imagined the warm water hit her bare skin._ _ _ _ _ _

_Fuck __, this was going to be harder than he thought._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______Twenty minutes later Emily came out of the bathroom, haloed in a cloud of steam._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It had – in some ways literally – been the hardest twenty minutes of Hotch’s life._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It’s all yours Hotch”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Excellent, thank you” Hotch rushed to the bathroom, covering his crotch with his wash bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He stripped off his clothes so fast, he felt a button fly off his shirt, but he didn’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Under the shower Hotch started to relax, feeling the worries of the day wash away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______There was only one problem left – _Emily Prentiss _____ _ _ _ _ _

________Hotch felt a twitch in his groin. Slowly he started to stroke, his other hand fisted in his mouth to prevent him yelling the hotel down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Faster and faster he stroked, tightening and releasing until he was – just – at the point – of _releas— ___

_________A knock on the bathroom door startled him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I-er, yes? Yes? Is everything okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He yelped and covered himself up as the bathroom door opened, framing Emily in the towel in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Emily, I - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I was just letting you know, that we only have one towel”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Slowly she untucked the towel from around her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“So, you’re welcome to this one”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The towel fell to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hotch stared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Um, is that, is that all Prentiss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“That was it, unless you need any help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Emily’s eyes tracked down Hotch’s body, rising suggestively when they reached his clasped hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Prentiss, I think this is, well…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hotch swallowed as Emily stepped slowly towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Prowled might be a better word __he thought as he watched Emily come closer and closer. Like a predator tracking its prey._

_________“You know your problem Hotch?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He opened his mouth to reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You think too much” she whispered before hungrily closing his mouth with a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_________When the water ran cold Hotch carried Emily through to the bedroom. The feeling of her hard, slick nipples on his chest had him ready to go again. He pushed her down on the bed and started exploring with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Hotch, we have to be at the plane in three hours” she moaned, “not that I’m complaining but-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We can sleep on the plane”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yessir”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hotch thought there wasn’t a more beautiful sound than Emily moaning and writhing above him.

Until her back started to arch and she hissed out his name.

_“Aaron” ___


End file.
